


topple

by Stareyedwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mentions of the Empty, The Chemical Peel of the Century, a rewrite of the end of 15x19, cause fuck chuck tbh, chuck doesnt really do anything besides die, i just like them tbh, in that there is wings and it isnt explained at all, tags make it sound more exciting than it is, where i kill chuck and it ends happy and 15x20 doesnt exist, wing!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareyedwolf/pseuds/Stareyedwolf
Summary: One God falls, one rises, and the boys bag the biggest win possible. It's a kinder world-- not an end, but a beginning. And they'll meet it with a smile.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 18





	topple

**Author's Note:**

> listen. it had to happen at SOME point. so here's my nonsense fix it fic. its pretty short, mostly a drabble. but i hope u guys like it :]

As the light died down and Chuck's body dropped to the floor, Dean stepped back with his breath caught in his throat. Waiting for the next moment. Waiting for the brick to the hit the ground, the other shoe to drop, for Chuck to jump up and try something else. To finally succeed and everything to come crashing to an end, once and for all.

But he only laid in the dirt, panting and dry heaving for a long minute. And then-- he went still. One last shuddering gasp, eyes rolling like a spooked horse, and then he went fully limp. Not even breathing.

"Is he--?" Sam asked. To be honest, Dean didn't know how he could even work up the balls to ask such a question. Just the cut-off sentence itself had lightning practically shooting up Dean's _asshole_.

But nothing happened. He didn't jump up laughing, he didn't nuke them from orbit with his mind or whatever-- Just nothing.

Dean looked over at Jack to take him in. The kid was practically a statue. _He_ wasn't breathing either. Throwing a glance back at Sam, they made questioning eye contact, confirming that they were both alive and no, neither of them were quite sure what was going on as of now. So Dean just threw a hand back to Sam, gripping his forearm tightly. Sam put his hand over Dean's and squeezed, before looking back over to Jack.

"Jack...?" Dean asked, voice quiet and uncertain.

The kid didn't respond.

Dean threw another wide-eyed look at Sam before slowly pulling away. He could feel Sam reluctantly letting go, but he didn't make it a step before Jack suddenly spoke up.

"Wait."

Dean froze, moved back to stand in front of Sam again.

"I'm talking to it."

Dean sucked in a hard inhale. _It?_ What the fuck was It? God's grace or something? He looked back down at Chuck's empty body. Slid his hand back again, tried to grab Sam's wrist or arm or something again, but Sam slipped his hand out instead.

Well. When you kill God and your psudeo-son takes his place and you three are maybe the only motherfuckers left alive in the entire multiverse, it's probably fine to hold your little brother's hand out of anxiety.

"Okay. I think-- I think I got it. I think I got it!" Jack smiled, suddenly seeming excited. He turned towards Dean and Sam, and his eyes were lit up in white fire. Not just the iris like when he went nephilim. Or just the pupils like-- like an angel. No, his eyes seemed almost replaced with the fire.

And then light was pouring out from his nostrils and between his teeth and helightning was crackling across his body, and wings were shooting out of his back, six of them. The feathers were white with a strange, shifting texture rapidly moving across them. Lines like the shading of dollar bills but a stark, psychedelic rainbow, and light was shooting out from between them-- and all Dean could think while he was seeing all of this was, _Shouldn't I be blind right now?_

An almighty thud travelled through the earth, and then the dirt was cracking around Jack's and he was levitating in place for a place for a second--

Dean threw himself backwards into Sam, tossing an arm behind him to keep Sam in place and as protected as he could make him while panicking over whether Jack was about to explode or going nuts or whatever the hell was currently happening.

Time seemed to slow for one long, ringing moment-- and then it was loud, louder than anything Dean had ever heard but somehow he could still hear everything. A billion voices seemed to be screaming all at once, begging for forgiveness, for light, for darkness, for quiet, for sound, for _anything and everything._

Then, as quickly as it began, it was over. The sound of Dean and Sam's heavy breathing was suddenly blisteringly loud in the silence.

"Jack-- what the _fuck?_ "

But Jack was still smiling. And then fluttering feathers. And then--

Cas. Looking like he had all those years ago, like he hadn't aged a day. And juxtaposed to when Dean had last seen him, crying and smiling, Dean could see the years that had been lifted from him. He looked almost startlingly young again.

"Dean?" His blue eyes were wide and confused, but so heartbreakingly, hopeful.

"Sam?" And that was-- that was Eileen. And she looked younger, too. But other than a grateful look at her, Dean only had eyes for Cas. He ran forward, crashing into him and gripping as tight as he could. Cupping Cas's face in his hands and shaking him with nothing but pure joyous relief.

"Cas, oh my _god,_ I thought you were gone-- Jack?" Dean eyeballed Jack and saw him still smiling, still winged-up and radiating like an acid-trip sun. Sam was to the side, squeezing Eileen and oh-- they were kissing now. Neat.

"Cas!" Jack called out, happy as a clam despite shooting lightning out of every orifice and having six more limbs than usual.

Cas abruptly went ram-rod straight, and then his eyes lit up. and six wings were sprouting out of his back, the rainbow overlay of Jack's present but swirling across feathers black as night.

"Holy _shit,_ Cas!"

Cas's eyes dimmed back down. He looked down at his hands, turning them this way and that. "I'm... I think I'm an archangel now."

Dean's mind boggled at that but with so much going on, he could only dimly nod his head. _Yes. That makes sense. It's not any crazier than anything else currently happening. Sure, okay._ Dean didn't much care if Jack had resurrected Cas as the fucking pope, as long as he was alive.

And then Dean's body lit up like he was abruptly dunked into lava for a second before he was back to normal. Sam gave a startled yelp and Dean spun to look-- he was younger now, too. His hair was brighter, fuller. His skin was smoother, rosy and young. He looked about 23. Sam made eye-contact with him, rearing back and whatever he was seeing.

"Dean, you're--" He paused, lost for words. But Dean got the idea.

"Young?"

Sam only nodded dumbly for a moment, before his eyes flickered and he put it together. "Me too?" Dean only smiled his biggest possible shit-eating grin.

"The angels!" Cas burst out. "They're-- all back."

"What?" Dean spun back to him, had to take a moment to catch himself. Cas was so _young_. His _wings--_

"Dean, the angels. They're all back. All of them!"

And that. Well, that could mean a lot of things. But Dean didn't want to think about what it could mean, what Jack's lightshow could mean. He didn't want to contemplate if this was just the start of another battle. Jack had done something, he'd brought everyone back. Apparently that meant everyone, and if Cas being brought back and everyone getting the chemical peel of a century was done by Jack, it had to be good.

Cas was smiling, and Dean's knees didn't hurt, and Sam was spinning Eileen around and yelling, and they'd beat Chuck. It was a win if Dean had ever heard one.

Dean gripped Cas's face again, smooshed up his cheeks, and then he was ducking forward to plant one on him. Cas made a startled noise, and Dean pulled back to laugh at it. Moved back in and kissed him again. Cas seemed to get with the program and pressed forwards, his wings whipping around to press into Dean's back in a massive, feathery embrace.

"We won! _We won!"_

They'd won.

Jack laughed, his voice like a bell. He was already changing things. The angels were all milling around in the restored Heaven, confused and disoriented. And across the world, people were waking up as if from a trance, unaware that they'd died and then abruptly come back. Cars were moving, planes were flying, boats were sailing. They had dropped back into their places as they'd next left. As far as anyone knew, they'd all individually had a small moment of inattention.

Hell was in stasis. Souls were on the rack but they were asleep, demons standing over them unmoving. That would all have to be dealt with after some hard problem-solving. Jack wasn't sure what to do with it all yet. But he took a brief, infinitesimal moment to remove the Cage from existence.

The Empty was sinking back into a blissful sleep, dropping out with only a tired thank you. Now devoid of dead things, it could slumber on in peace. And never wake up again. Jack sealed up the doorway behind him.

He turned towards Chuck's body, and with only a thought, it sunk beneath the ground. Looking outwards again, he started making a list of things to ask Dean and Sam and Cas. Ideas about what to change and what to keep about how things worked. Heaven, Hell, Earth. _Purgatory?_ Better freeze that one, too.

Cutting the power, he dropped back to the ground. His wings folded up behind him. Feelings the eyes of everyone around him now, he looked at each of them in turn. "How was that?"

Cas darted towards him, but as quickly followed by the rest of the group. Jack squawked from the inside of a sudden group-hug, but it was drowned out by a deluge of compliments and squeezing.

The atmosphere slowly mellowed out, until--

"Well. Now what?" Sam asked.

"Well, I had some questions. And some ideas?" Jack smiled up at them all, guileless and sunny as he ever was.

Dean smiled right back down at him.

Whatever happened next, that was their story. Chuck was gone, Jack was the new God, and the script was fully torn up. For good this time. Whether they would get sucked into new fights or not, whether they would keep hunting or retire outright-- The Winchesters were together. The world was turning, and it was free.

Whatever happened next, they'd get through it. Making it up as they go along.

**Author's Note:**

> so ANYWAYS. basically this is a bunch of nonsense i just banged out in an hour. i have some ideas on how could and the fam could fix everything else too. the celestial sphere and all that shit, u feel? probably will write that at some point! but for now, have this little diddy


End file.
